


Derek's Sweaters

by Haipanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Derek is so adorable, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/pseuds/Haipanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Derek is wearing a sweater and one time he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Sweaters

1.  
After the alpha pack left Beacon Hills, Stiles found himself alone a lot. Scott was still hung up on Allison and trying to impress Chris. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were hanging out more- Boyd and Erica's disappearances had hit the pack hard and Derek was trying to pull them together in a way he hadn't been able to before. Stiles didn't have any friends outside of Derek's pack and Scott, so he had a lot of time to burn with them being busy. Other than homework, what else was he going to do?

 

One Saturday night, Stiles found himself hanging out at the old drive-thru watching an old 80's werewolf flick, laughing at the campiness and trying not to think about how lonely he was.  
During intermission he went to the concession stand to get more popcorn and bumped into someone while he was checking his phone. "Whoa, sorry there." He looked up. Derek smirked.

"Stiles." 

"Heeey Derek. What are you doing here?" His heartbeat spiked. Derek was wearing a dark green sweater that was a little too long in the arms but scrunched around his waist. The concession stand lights reflected off his eyes and shadowed Derek's face. Those cheekbones, God. Stiles scrambled to think of something to say. "Are- are you watching Teen Wolfman?" Stiles started laughing. "Oh my god. This is the best." Stiles could swear he saw Derek blush. 

"What's taking so long?" Erica's voice came from behind Stiles. He squeaked in surprise and whirled around. "Derek, where's the popcorn? Isaac keeps nagging. Hey Stiles." She nodded to him. Stiles waved awkwardly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm getting it." He stepped around Stiles without another word. Erica eyed Stiles. 

"You should come hang out with us- we have my mom's truck. Derek almost shit himself when Isaac dropped popcorn in the Camaro." Erica rolled her eyes- it must be a pack thing. "He's such a neat-freak."

Stiles laughed as Derek reappeared with two huge tubs of popcorn. "Let's go." Erica turned back the way she came. After a step, Derek looked back at Stiles and jerked his head. "Are you coming?" He raised an eyebrow. Stiles nodded without hesitation.

Moments later he found himself in the bed of the truck, propped against the cab next to Derek. Boyd and Erica cuddled together on their sides in front of him and Isaac perched on the tailgate. There were blankets to keep his butt from going numb with the cold- it was November after all, and he was a puny human- but Stiles still shivered. 

After about fifteen minutes he wiggled around to pull the blankets up but they got stuck. Derek huffed and put his arm around Stiles's shoulders. Stiles froze and his heartbeat kicked up a notch. Derek smelled good- spicy and earthy and warm. And his arm- he was basically hugging Stiles. "Relax and watch the movie," Derek growled softly. It wasn't until Stiles relaxed into Derek's warmth that he realized Derek was tense also. Stiles looked down and saw Derek had pulled on his sweater sleeve and balled it in his fist. 

Stiles took a breath and put his hand on Derek's fist. He leaned into Derek's chest and felt Derek exhale softly. 

 

~*~*~*~  
2.

Stiles bit back laughter as he handed Derek the box wrapped in Christmas paper. Derek's birthday was right before the holiday and half of the pack thought they'd save money and just use the same paper for birthday gifts as well. This box was wrapped in solid gold with silver ornament-shaped glitter patterns.  
It was from Scott and Allison and really, it was a big deal because this was the first year they were all together as a pack. Scott had flipped out when Stiles started dating Derek last year but gotten used to it and eventually asked to join. 

Derek opened the box carefully (like he did everything) and pulled out a plain navy blue, cable-knit sweater. "Wow, thank you, this is really soft." Derek smiled genuinely.

It was also the fourth sweater he had received. Stiles's dad had gifted a dark green and black striped sweater, Boyd and Erica had given a brown button down cardigan, and Lydia had given a light blue cashmere sweater. 

Isaac turned red as he handed over his suspiciously shaped box. Sure enough, it was another sweater. This one was light grey. Stiles couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god, Derek. They know you so well."

Derek blushed and looked down. He was wearing a blue and white sweater that had snowflake patterns on it. He was so adorable. "I just- I like sweaters. They're comfortable." 

"We know." Half the pack spoke in unison. There was a moment and then everyone started laughing and jostling each other. Allison and Isaac went to the kitchen to grab the cake and Stiles took a moment to lean down and whisper in Derek's ear. 

"I didn't get you a sweater." Derek flicked his eyes up and they lingered on Stiles's lips. "It's definitely not a sweater." Derek hummed. "Remember what we talked about last week?" Derek's eyes went dark.

"Quit having eye sex with your boyfriend and cut the cake!" Erica hollered from across the room. They never did birthday candles, for obvious reasons, but there was cake for each pack birthday. 

Derek's cake was shaped like a sweater. Stiles grinned as he watched Derek laugh. This was the best.

 

~*~*~*~  
3\. 

The perks of living with your boyfriend included waking up to see his adorable scrunched morning face and seeing his adorable crazy morning hair. Derek took out the trash and legitimately enjoyed doing laundry. He loved cooking and never complained when Stiles kicked off his shoes in front of the couch after long days and always was game to trade blowjobs. Stiles knew he was in love with Derek every morning when he smelled the coffee Derek made before leaving on his morning run. 

But watching Derek drunk-shop online for sweaters? That took the whole freaking cake. 

They had invited the pack over for an after-finals party and mixed Lydia's wolfsbane tonic in beers for the werewolves. This was not the first time the pack had gotten together for drinking shenanigans, but it was the first time they'd had a party in Stiles and Derek's apartment. Where Derek had access to his laptop and the internet. 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled from the living room. "STILES, OH MY GOD." Stiles could tell that was a happy oh-my-god, because angry or scared oh-my-gods were more growly. Lydia did not seem interested in this information, so Stiles wandered from the kitchen to find his werewolf. He found Derek sitting on the couch with his laptop, Isaac next to him giggling into his scarf, and Allison sitting on the floor red from holding in her laughter. 

Stiles raised a drunk eyebrow. "What is it, babe?" He perched on the arm next to Derek and looked at the screen. Were those-? 

"Stiles this one has thumb holes!" Nonplussed, Stiles looked at Derek's face. It was shiny and bright and so happy that Stiles couldn't stop himself from leaning in for a kiss. "Nooooooo," Derek wobbled back. "Stiles. This one has thumb holes." He pointed exaggeratedly at the screen.

Stiles looked again. It was a sweater. A dark purple sweater with a v-neck. His fearsome, broody, alpha werewolf boyfriend was shopping for sweaters online. Stiles had seen the man rip the throat out of a bear and he was geeking out about fashion? Stiles fell off the couch laughing. 

Two weeks later the sweater arrived and Derek wore it for two months solid. 

~*~*~*~  
4\. 

"Really!? Dude, that sweater is hideous." Stiles scoffed loudly and Derek frowned. 

"I love it. It's so soft. Shut up, Stiles." Derek hugged it closer to his chest. Stiles rolled his eyes.

The department store was pretty close to empty, it was ten minutes until closing on a Saturday, for God's sake. Stiles wanted to go out and have a drink or something. They were on vacation and Derek wanted to buy freaking sweaters. Sweaters with moose designs. What the fuck. 

Yes, ok. Maybe it was appropriate. They were in the middle of nowhere at a mountain resort in the middle of winter. It's cold out, so a sweater is a good idea. But Stiles lived with Derek and knew exactly how many sweaters the man already had and their closet really couldn't fit another sweater in it. And this one was ugly. It was maroon with brown moose head patterns across the bottom and gold zigzag lines across the chest. And was that- were those puff-ball noses?

Stiles huffed loudly in irritation as Derek flounced around and marched to the checkout. The high school cashier did not look impressed with the sweater but had no problem giving Derek a once-over. 

"Derek, please do not-" Derek glared at him and slammed the sweater on the table. The girl jumped. "I will not be seen in public with you wearing that." Stiles warned.

Derek pulled it over his head after the girl rang it up, not bothering to remove the tags. The girl hid her snicker in a fake cough. "Good luck getting back to the cabin then, Stiles." Derek paid and turned on his heel to leave. 

What the fuck. Stiles stared at Derek's ass as he stomped out of the store.That sweater, though. For all its terrible design, maroon sorta was Derek's color. And it fit really tight around his shoulders, accentuating Derek's build. The puffballs bounced with every angry stride. 

"It's just a sweater, dude. And he's hot like burning." The girl raised her eyebrows. 

Stiles sighed and ran to the door. Derek really would leave him there.

~*~*~*~  
5.

Scott and Allison were going to owe him so much. Stiles shifted the screaming infant in his arm as he fumbled for the formula bottle. It was two o'clock in the morning and Stiles was tired. He dropped the bottle and stared as it rolled across the floor. Audrey was still crying.

"Here," Derek's voice was low and gruff from sleep. He reached for the baby and Stiles handed her over with relief. Derek had pulled on sleep pants and a sweater to ward off the early morning chill. He had more sense than Stiles who only wore his boxers.

"I'm sorry you had to get up, I'm so bad at this." Stiles put the bottle in the dishwasher and grabbed a clean one. He measured water and formula, shook it, and put it in the microwave as Derek and Audrey sniffed at each other. Werewolf babies apparently needed food more often than human babies, and Stiles was going crazy while Allison and Scott were on their honeymoon.

Derek let Audrey scent him. "It's ok." He kissed Stiles briefly and grabbed the bottle to test for heat. "I'll be in the living room." Stiles went upstairs for Audrey's stuffed giraffe that played a lullaby and his own sleep pants and shirt. The giraffe was stuck under the pack-n-play, how did that even happen?

By the time he was back downstairs Stiles couldn't hear the creaking of the rocking chair. Maybe Audrey wasn't very hungry? Stiles crept into the room and saw Derek's eyes flash open. "She's out. Can you grab the bottle?" Stiles did and offered the giraffe. Audrey clutched it in her tiny fist and sleep-nuzzled Derek's shoulder. 

"Awwww, she's so cute when she's asleep." Derek huffed in amusement and they made their way upstairs to settle her back in the temporary crib. Stiles grabbed Derek around the hips and pulled Derek back to their bedroom. "God you are so hot when you're holding babies. What is that even?" Derek quirked a smile against Stiles's cheek. Stiles ran his hand up Derek's back and into the little hairs on his neck as he pulled Derek in for a kiss. Stiles rubbed his hips into Derek, feeling the line of Derek's cock harden against him. Derek made little growling noises and the heat in Stiles's belly flamed. He ran his hand down Derek's neck and into a huge pile of drool. 

"YEUCK. What- " Stiles jerked back. Gross, gross, gross, baby slobber. Whatever Stiles's face looked like must have been hilarious because Derek broke into heaving laughs that left him doubled over. "That sweater is completely ruined! That's not a baby, that's a Saint Bernard puppy. How do kids drool that much?" Stiles wiped his hand on a dry patch of Derek's sweater and waited irritably for Derek to catch his breath.

When he did, Derek cupped Stiles's jaw and ran thumbs over his cheekbones. "I love you so much." Stiles's heart jumped in his chest like it did the first time Derek said 'I love you' and every time since then.

~*~*~*~  
+1

Stiles squirmed in his lounge chair. Swim trunks were not the best at hiding erections and Stiles was getting uncomfortably obvious.

Derek hummed in contentment and closed his eyes. Stiles let his eyes drift lower to stare at the man's chest and abs. He licked his lips. Water beaded on Derek's collar bones and Stiles wanted to suck it off. "Stiles." Derek admonished sternly, but Stiles could hear the amusement in his voice. 

Stiles huffed. "How can I think of anything else, dude? We're in Hawaii. On our honeymoon. You're my husband." Derek smiled and ran his thumb across the gold band on his finger.

"I know, and we had sex this morning. And an hour ago." Derek pulled his aviator sunglasses to cover his eyes. "And we will again when we get back to the hotel. Right I want to spend time at the beach." 

"Where has the romance gone, Derek?" Stiles sighed mournfully.

Suddenly Derek sat up. "Stiles, where's the sunscreen? Did you put some on?" Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, dad." Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't smell like it. You're gonna get sunburned and complain forever." Stiles sighed loudly, ignoring his husband. Derek just grinned as he settled back. "Don't be pissed when I say 'I told you so'."  
Stiles didn't dignify that with a response. Of course he would be pissed. Honestly, it was like the man didn't know who he married. Derek lapsed into silence and Stiles looked around to notice Derek was getting a lot of not-very-subtle once-overs.

Why wouldn't he? The man was built like a god- ripped and naturally tanned. Cheekbones to cut glass and for once Derek was completely at ease- his smile (and those bunny teeth) was a lady killer. Well, lady-and-dude killer, Stiles sighed. These thoughts only led to awkward swimsuit boners. 

But even though Stiles knew Derek got a lot of attention- he had when he was twenty, and thirty looked damn good on Derek- Stiles still found himself getting jealous from time to time.

"I'm going to get shaved ice, you want one?" Stiles stood and shook sand from his butt. Derek shook his head. The shaved ice stand was in eyesight of where Derek had staked out their lounge chairs, so Stiles put on flip flops and waited patiently. After getting his cherry ice, Stiles decided to walk around and maybe find the souvenir for Derek. He ducked into a small shop and wandered for a little bit, picking up shells and mugs.

He turned to the clearance section and couldn't stop laughing. It was a white sweater with two fish kissing on the front. Perfect.


End file.
